His Daughter
by Satorie writer
Summary: "You.Have.A.Daughter!"she said firmly, annoyed emerald eyes glaring into confussed Onyx ones. SasSak NarHin TenNej InoShik many OCC R&R Temporarily on pause due to lack of insperation... srry
1. Prologue

**His Daughter**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events" the blond male sighed as he looked across his large paper stacked oak desk to the people who stood in a crowded half circle in front of him.

"I know it's kind of sudden, but ..." the raven haired male trailed off his onyx eyes lifting to meet the other male's brilliant sky blue eyes.

"If you really mean it that I have no objections.... but we will have to take precautions about this" the blonde sighed, a smile creeping onto his face "I've waited years to say this, and I'm glad I get to be the first one to say it" he paused, making his way slowly around the cluttered desk and placed his fist out "welcome home Sasuke" he smiled, Sasuke smirked and bumped fists with the blonde.

"Thanks Naruto" he said in a low voice, his cheeks slightly tingeing with pink.

"Now to tell you the news" Naruto laughed, placing his hands behind his head in his old childish way, Sasuke raise an eyebrow questioning the blonde actions, but stay quiet. The blonde male just laughed and nodded towards the woman to Sasuke's left. He turned expectantly his gaze fixed on long pink hair, glowing emerald eyes, and full red lips, turned up into the most amazing smile; his gaze lowered admiring the stunningly feminine, shinobi body.

"You have a daughter Sasuke" the woman said softly, looking up at him through her long lashes "our daughter" she whispered, her gaze lowering to the floor. The male was stunned for the first time in his life he had no reaction for the information he had just received.

"W-what? W-when? H-how? " He stuttered looking at her flabbergasted numbly spitting out words, as he grasped onto her shoulders.

"You. Have. A. Daughter" she said firmly, emerald eyes glaring into Onyx ones "she's 16, and a jounin, she has the sharingan. As for when, well, 16 years ago... and how" she paused and grinned at him her emerald eyes flashed with laughter "when a mommy and daddy really love each other..." she started looking up at him, his cheeks coloured and he glared down at her, Naruto and the others around them started laughing at the pink haired woman's answer.

When they had all sobered and Sasuke had released Sakura's shoulders, an awkward silence settled over the group, one that would have never existed a few years prior. Sasuke knew that these new turn of events were caused by him and that his presence was disrupting the groups normal dynamic. He sighed and looked over at Sakura, she seemed to be happy that he was there, not crying, or hanging off of him the way she used to when they were still kids. She'd been one of the main reasons that he'd come back, after all those years of searching, and trying to fully avenge his clan, he found himself at the gates of Kohana thinking of the beautiful cherry blossom that he'd left behind years ago.

Sasuke's onyx eyes met her emerald ones; he took her hands in his and seemed to be mentally debating on whether or not he would continue.

"Sasuke- kun?" She asked in a quiet voice, squeezing his hands lightly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Can I meet her?" He asked in a quiet voice his eyes glued to the floor.

"Come on, they should all still be training by the lake with Kakashi" Sakura laughed, taking his hand and leading him out of Naruto's office, ignoring the looks that she got from the other members of the group.

"All?" Sasuke asked in a confused voice, allowing himself to be pulled out of the room by the beautiful pink haired women, the group grinned at him.

"Sakura-chan dinner's at my place tonight, Hinata-chan will probably want to have a celebration dinner" Naruto called after Sakura, as she –dragging Sasuke- left his office.

"See you then Naru-chan" she yelled over her shoulder slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Hey Hey Satorie Writer here!!**

**So what do you guys think?? The idea just came to me when I was in class, this is just the prologue but you know does this story have ANY hope of continuing???**

**That's up to you!! **

**All I ask for is a few reviwes saying if i should or shouldn't writer chapter one**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: but your not mad

**His Daughter**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

"All?" Sasuke questioned again once they had left the Hokage's tower, and he had regained his calm demeanour.

"All what?" Sakura asked looking back at him over her shoulder as she pulled him down the busy streets of the village.

"You said _they should _all_ still be training_ who's all?" He questioned, to Sakura's surprise, normally the male wouldn't have answered her question, rather he would have made her think it out or just call her annoying; a smile made its way onto her face.

"You didn't think we were the only ones to have a kid did you?" She laughed turning back to the road in front of them. They walked in silence for a long time before Sasuke broke the serene stillness.

"So...you're not mad" He stated, to a normal person it would have been a statement, but Sakura knew better, she knew that it had been a question, with the way that he said the words and the way he looked at her from the corner of his eye, the way he slightly hesitated when speaking the words, even after all these years, she still knew him.

"No, I'm not" She said simply, his gaze shifted from the familiar roads and houses to the women who was walking beside him, her small sold hand is his large calloused one. He watched her silently, allowing her to lead the way once again. No, she wasn't mad, she looked older, but that was obvious, it had been 14 years since he had last seen the konechi. She looked content, maybe slightly annoyed, he could see the small dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep – he could blame himself for that imperfection on her face. When they were younger he'd thought her long hair had made her look childish, and when she had cut it due to the chuninn exam he had thought the style looked good on her and had been more practical for a ninja, now he retracted the mental statement, Sakura looked best with long hair, defiantly the best. The childish glimmer that had resided in her eyes in the years before their present meeting had turned into a warm glow, but there was a sharpness in her eyes, that had grown over her years as being Kohana's top medic-nin. Her strength amazed him, her whole aura emanated her power, she had grown strong over the years of his absence, she was confident, self-aware, she was well put together, she had found her place in the world and she was content. Everything about her was irresistible, he was drawn to her, and she was a part of him, a part he couldn't be without; He needed her, but she didn't need him.

"Why?" He asked finally, pulling her so she would stop. They stood with their backs turned to the outskirts of the town, the forest before them; the sounds of both were like a familiar lullaby for the two.

"'Cause your back" She smiled "and your still holding my hand" She squeezed his had to make her point. He squeezed back as if it were out of habit, but they both knew it had never been in his nature to hold hands, or to show any kind of affection towards a person before his large absence.

"Like I could let go of it again" He muttered under his breath, his cheeks tinting with pink, she let out a soft chuckle and looked up into his onyx eyes smiling.

"Good, 'Cause I'm not gonna give you the option" She smirked and pulled him towards the forest like they had previously been.

* * *

**I appologize for the shortness of this, but hey i'm still getting into the groove of this story.**

**And thanks to ALLL of you who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It meant a WHOLE lot to me!!!!**

**I feel loved!!!!**

**oh and just to say at the moment i haven't really decided how old i want Sasuke and Sakura and them to be yet.... so you'll find out later... but their obviously past their teen years!**

**maybe i'll figure it out in the next chapter... and hopefully it will be longer!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-Satorie writer-**

**;P  
**


	3. Chapter 2: You've got to be kidding me

**His Daughter**

* * *

_Previously _

_"Why?" He asked finally, pulling her so she would stop. They stood with their backs turned to the outskirts of the town, the forest before them; the sounds of both were like a familiar lullaby for the two._

_"'Cause your back" She smiled "and your still holding my hand" She squeezed his had to make her point. He squeezed back as if it were out of habit, but they both knew it had never been in his nature to hold hands, or to show any kind of affection towards a person before his large absence._

_"Like I could let go of it again" He muttered under his breath, his cheeks tinting with pink, she let out a soft chuckle and looked up into his onyx eyes smiling._

_"Good, 'Cause I'm not gonna give you the option" She smirked and pulled him towards the forest like they had previously been._

Chapter 2

They walked into a clearing that had a cliff edge overlooking a lake. A boy with short brilliant spiky blond hair sat on the edge of the cliff, his legs thrown carelessly over the ledge as his eyes intently followed a figure bellow in the water. A piel of clothes lay beside him in a rumpled mass.

Other figures were dotted around the clearing, a boy and a girl who both looked identical, with chocolate brown hair and white Hyuga eyes, a girl with blond hair and stunning ebony eyes, and a younger looking boy with black hair and shocking crimson eyes. When the two entered the clearing their movement stopped, they all watched as Sakura and the unknown man interrupted their training.

There was a movement at the corner of Sasuke's vision. Leaning against a tree that stood close to the cliffs edge was an older man, somewhere in his forties. A mob of silver spiky hair and a black mask covering the lower half of his face, where the two key characteristics of his person.

"Kakash-chan" Sakura called as the man looked up from his worn orange book "Where is she?" She asked as she –dragging Sasuke- moved closer to the elder man.

"Where do you think Sakura, Kuzu only watches one person when they train" The man smirked, giving Sasuke a brief nod of acknowledgement before turning back to his book.

"Kuzu?" Sasuke asked looking down at the women by his side.

"Naruto and Hinata's son" She explained moving over to the blond haired boy sitting on the cliffs edge.

"Hey Aunty Sakura, lookin' for the princess?" The boy asked turning to look at Sakura as she stood behind him, his white eyes examining her face. She nodded and a smile slipped onto his face, a smile that rivalled his fathers.

"She's _embracing the full experience of a water ninja_" The boy laughed, apparently mocking a previously stated comment.

"She didn't" Sakura groaned while looking down at the water. A figure broke through the crystal like surface of the lake, deep raven hair caught the sunlight, and light pink roots flashing like a neon sign, a girl around 16 swam happily around in the water, her only evident clothing was a black laced bra and a pair of black spankies.

"Why does she do these things?" Sakura groaned, cradling her face in her hands, as she asked the rhetorical question.

"Hey Princess your Mom's here" Kuzu yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth to project his voice, she turned and a flash of emerald could be seen as she gazed up the cliff at them.

"Hey mom" The girl called waving her hands above her head.

"Don't _Hey mom_ me young lady, you're in deep shit you hear me!" Sakura yelled glaring angrily down and the teenager, her hands on her hips.

"Sakura?" The pink haired women turned to see a baffled Uchiha male standing behind her.

"Congratulations Sasuke you have a girl" She stated dryly sweeping her arm out towards the lake.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kuzu gasped as he turned around in his seat to look up at the raven haired male standing beside his Aunt Sakura.

* * *

**Ok i know i'm sorry it's short but I need your guys help!!!!!**

**I need a name for Sasuke's daughter, and Ino/Shika daughter, and Neji/Tenten twins (boy and girl) and Kurenai/Asuma son**

**I just need the names if you want to come up with some character trates for them that would be good!!!**

**but I can't post the next chapter till I have a name for at least Sasuke and Sakura's daughter!!**

**anyways tell me what you think!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	4. Chapter 3: No Fucking Way!

His Daughter

* * *

*******

* * *

Previously

_"You have got to be kidding me" Kuzu gasped as he turned around in his seat to look up at the raven haired male standing beside his Aunt Sakura._

Chapter 3

Sasuke just stood there staring down the cliff at the figure in the water, the girl had started floating on her back, it wasn't unusual for him to just stare at things in silent, but this should have at least caused some kind of reaction, is what Sakura thought.

"Why is she swimming around half naked?" He finally asked turning to Sakura with his arms folded over his chest.

"Well she wouldn't be able to swim around very easily if she had her clothes on" Kuzu laughed gesturing towards the pile of cloth beside him, he quickly turned back to the figure in the water to see her still floating on her back, trying to imitate a star fish.

"I meant why is she swimming around half naked when my perverted ex-sensei and a horny teenage boy are watching" Sasuke growled at the blond haired boy.

"Because she's your daughter" Sakura sighed before turning to her daughter "Get your ass up here" She screamed clearly mad.

"But you haven't even seen what I've been working on Mom" the girl whined finally moving from her position on her back so that she was once again treading water.

"Fine do your little trick and then get your ass up here" Sakura called still evidently mad at the teenage girl.

"Kuzu tap a beat" She called up as she swam to the middle of the lake.

"As you wish princess" He laughed, pulling a kunai from his holster on his arm. He started tapping a basic tempo against the cliff edge that wrong out around the area. The water around the girl started to pulse with the beat.

The order of events to follow

**1. Sasuke's daughter dives into the water**

_2. Kuzu continues to hit cliff edge with a kunai_

3. Sasuke says that she's been underwater for too long

**4. Kuzu tells him to shut up and watch**

_5. An explosion underwater happened, and said girl comes bursting through the water. Followed by twin water Dragon's that spiral behind her in a double helix kind of way._

6. When she reaches her maximum height from the explosion and starts to fall, the water dragons come behind her (at the same height) and breathe a water spiral in a 90° angle to her so she goes flying to the right in the water jet.

**7. She rides the waves from the dragons and creates three fireballs one to the right one to her left and one below her.**

_8. She creates two more water dragons and they spiral around the right pillar in the left pillar._

9. The water columns on the right and the left are higher than the one in the middle. When she falls down into the middle pillar and two water dragons send out to blast of water into the pillar, hitting her at the same height; the water column drops around her

**10. As the water drops around her Kuzu creates a Rasengan and throws it at her**

_11. When the Rasengan hits her, she uses it to create an air bubble from the swirling ball of compressed air and surrounds herself with the swirling water and air_

12. She then freezes the water around her, and using senbon destroys the freezing orb, creating small petals of ice that fall around her.

**13. She then summoned a gale that blows the ice crystals away from her in a deadly barrage of flying ice**

_14. She makes a small seal with her hands and from beneath the water in a straight line beneath her a multitude of explosions happened creating a large wave that rises up and swallows her_

15. Once she is consumed in the water is second barrage of explosions occur that create a wave that crashes against the wave made previously

**16. When the two waves meet a third barrage of explosions happen from beneath the wake of the two meeting ways, which explodes up words, creating a force that makes the girl rise out of the water again.**

_17. As she rises out of the water She pulls to streams of water -as if she holds them in her hand- and slowly spirals her body around creating an amazing effect, similar to a double helix._

18. As she reaches the height of the explosion she lets go of the twin streams and throws her arms out, creating a fountain like effect.

**19. She falls down the spirals, slowly moving her body so her head is down**

_20. Her hands fall to her side, and her feet and legs clench together, causing her to plummet towards the water faster than she had before_

21. Her hands slowly go up and form a point above her head, making her look almost like a kunai plummeting to the water's surface

**22. She dives into the water, and hardly makes splash or ripple behind her**

"Nice job Princess!" Kuzu called, as the girl resurfaces and starts to swim towards the cliff edge.

"Thanks Kuzu, good job with the Rasengan, and the beat was perfect" She called back as she reached the cliff edge in the water.

"Hurry up and get up here Princess before Aunty Sakura comes and gets you" The boy laughed as he stood to go and grab a dark green towel from a tree branch beside Kakashi's head.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'" She yelled back "you try getting thrown and blasted around in the water, and then climb up a cliff with no chakra and then see how fast your going" She grunted as she pulled her body over the edge of the cliff. Kuzu dropped the green towel on her head as she rose, making quick work of her extremely long raven and pink locks the girl stayed doubled over, combing her fingers through the long strands.

"So why are you here anyways mom? You never come to my training anymore, what's so special about today?" She asked as she pulled on her dark green cargo pants, that hung loosely off of her hips.

"Well something came up and well, maybe once you've finished changing I'll explain" Sakura sighed as she looked over at Sasuke apologetically. The girl pulled on a black camisole and a red v-neck that was to low in Sasuke's opinion. The girl stood at her full height finally, her raven locks falling to her knees as she started to twist and braid them into some kind of intricate up hair style. She shivered slightly as she finished putting her hair up, and a sweater appeared on her shoulders and disappeared from Kuzu's shoulders.

"Thanks" She muttered as her emerald eyes flicked over at him briefly and then finally resting on her mother, completely ignoring the man at her pink haired mother's side.

"So spill, what was so important that you had to come and interrupt our training?" She asked with a slight arrogance that reminded Sasuke of him when he was younger, the girls arms crossed over her very well developed young ladies chest.

"Ayane Uchiha, I'd like you to meet your Father Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura smiled gesturing her hands to the raven haired man that stood beside her, his onyx eyes flashed towards his daughter.

"No fucking way" The both said at the same time.

* * *

**Special thanks to **Lia113 **for helping out with the names and giving me some idea's for the chacters!!!! you rock my sox's **Lia113**!!!**

**NOW I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!!**

**and i'm sorry I know i took the easy way out when explaining her little ,..... um ... show? but you know what if i were to explaine it with out using her name then well.... **

**that would have been like ubber confusing and really hard!!!**

**and guess what next chapter is going to include the other kids!!! yay!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**-S.W.-  
**


End file.
